DE 27 20 332 A1 discloses a tracked running gear for vehicles, in particular hydraulic excavators, provided with a dedicated drive, the tracked running gear having a drive sprocket, a guide wheel for the diversion of the track chain, and chain links which are interconnected by means of bolts. Of importance in said document is the fact that two-web chain links are disclosed which are manufactured from one piece and which are configured such that the chain links have a centrally arranged cam, the outer planar surfaces of which are engaged on, for the purpose of driving the chain, by the teeth situated centrally on the drive sprocket.
The chain links each have inner and outer lugs in which the bolts for connecting the individual chain links to form a chain strand are received, wherein the receiving inner and outer lugs are arranged below the running surfaces of the chain links.
DE 199 20 025 C2 has disclosed a tracked running gear, in particular for cranes, composed of multiple track rollers, at least one drive sprocket, and an endless chain formed from a multiplicity of articulatedly interconnected ground plates, wherein each chain link has two guide webs which are arranged symmetrically with respect to the center and with a spacing to one another and which lie in the running direction. The top side of said guide webs has a concavely curved support surface which interacts with the convexly curved running ring surface of the drive sprocket. The outer sides of the respective guide webs serve for lateral guidance between the track rollers, and the inner sides of the respective guide webs serve for guiding the drive sprocket. The chain teeth of the drive sprocket engage, for the purpose of driving the chain, into an opening provided centrally in the chain links.
Tracked running gears that are used in practice are subject to wear as a result of elongation of the chain links and metallic contact between the track roller and ground plate running surface and between the sprocket and ground plate running surface, wherein, over its service life, the drive sprocket is flattened into a polygonal shape. Progressive wear leads to geometric displacements which cause the ground plate teeth to override the teeth of the drive sprocket, thus leading to failure of the running gear.
In modern tracked running gears, two concepts are realized:                the so-called single path solution, wherein a common running surface is provided for track rollers and support rollers and also for drive sprocket and guide wheel;        the so-called double-path solution, wherein two common running surfaces are provided for running rollers and support rollers and also for drive sprocket and guide wheel.        
Both variants have advantages, but similarly have negative aspects with regard to the wear discussed above.
The invention is based on the object of providing a tracked running gear, in particular for excavators having a service weight of >200 t, which tracked running gear is, in relation to the prior art used hitherto, distinguished by an increased service life through a reduction in wear of individual running gear components, such as chain links, drive sprocket or the like.